


April 29th

by mthrfluffer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Self-Indulgent, chen best dad, exo princess, i cried when i heard the news but i was worried too so i wrote this to calm myself, junmyeon centric, light seho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthrfluffer/pseuds/mthrfluffer
Summary: Water was his power, yes. But angry Junmyeon could feel fire under his skin whenever his protective instincts jumped in.Or, Jongdae is a dad now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	April 29th

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i wrote this as a way to voice my concerns. it does not, in any form, try to pretend this is what happened. also, im really happy and i hope jongdae and his family remain strong and healthy.

April 29th 2020, not even six o'clock in the afternoon and Kim Junmyeon was already fuming. His steps were heard through the long hall, he was walking with so much energy his coat looked like a cape. Was he being a bit reckless? Sure. But he had to do something.

"Why?" was the first thing he said as soon as he laid eyes on their manager.

"Junmyeon, calm down. You know how things work around here."

"I don't care how things work in this business! You promised to not brief anything until Jongdae and his family were back home." The man lowered his gaze, shoulders dropping.

"I couldn't do anything. Orders came from way above us." He said and empathy flooded the leader for a moment.

Kim Junmyeon was still angry and so incredibly disappointed. Because they knew. The members and Jongdae and him. They knew what it was to be in this industry. And it was awful sometimes.

His phone started ringing. 'My Sehunnie' was calling.

"Hey, where are you?" the voice in the speaker talked.

"In the office. I had to do something, Sehun." There was silence after the small claim and then just a sigh.

"I know you had to. I'm in the parking lot, come." and he hung up. Junmyeon rubbed his eyes tiringly and turned to the other man.

"We are going to need answers after this." He bowed slightly and walked away feeling beaten. The elevator music drowning his thoughts for a few minutes. Finding Sehun's car was easy enough. He opened the passenger door and took off his scarf, leaning back in the seat.

"Why did you come?" Junmyeon asked despite knowing the answer.

"I know how you get after your anger impromptus. Thought you might need a ride."

"Thank you."

It was true. Sehun knew him well enough to know he was there and that he would need him afterwards. They have done this many times before. Junmyeon rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes. Almost eighteen hours back Jongdae told them his wife was in labor and through the worry of an early delivery, everyone was excited. Eight or nine hours passed and a resplendent and crying Jongdae called again, this time saying they were uncles of a healthy baby girl. Happiness exploded in their dorm. Jongin and Chanyeol started jumping as soon as they heard the news, Baekhyun ran through the house screaming 'baby girl' at the top of his lungs and Sehun just held Junmyeon silently, neither of them admitting they were crying. It felt like heaven. Minseok, Yixing and Kyungsoo would react to the news later, when they had free time to call.

But worry tainted their happiness soon.

"Guys?" Baekhyun said, turning his phone to them so they could see. And they did.

Not only the news of Jongdae's new status as a father, but also the district and neighborhood the clinic was in. Junmyeon felt fire run through his veins, but somehow, he remained calm. He saw the eyes of his members and how the implications of that article creeped their celebration. As the leader, he had to take control.

"I'll call Jongdae to tell him and I'll ask my brother to go check on him. Stay here." he walked out of the dorm, dialing phone numbers like an expert. He told Jongdae, who took the news as if he was expecting them and after making sure he was okay _('I'm fine, Jun, don't worry' 'Yes, I'll make sure she and the baby are okay too' 'No, Jun, you don't have to send your brother')_ he checked Twitter again.

'SM Entertainment confirms EXO's Chen and wife have welcomed a baby.' The fire in his veins increased. And before he knew it, he was in a cab, resting his head into the seat and fantasizing about burning a building. Sehun's voice brought him to the present.

"We are here." Junmyeon looked around. It wasn't their dorm as he was expecting, but Sehun's apartment. "I need you to see something." They went in and Junmyeon could hear his loud laugh through the door.

Jongdae was standing in the living room with Baekhyun glued to his arm. When Jongin turned to the new arrivals, Jongdae did too. He looked tired but incredibly happy.

"Did you see the hashtag, Jun? They are calling her EXO Princess!" he yelled, throwing his arms around him. Junmyeon understood then how Jongdae's smile was worth the fire. After the hug ended, he felt Sehun's hand on his and turned to see him, trying to explain at least a portion of the love he was feeling. Sehun nodded, knowing him perfectly, because in that moment, in that tiny living room, surrounded by five of his brothers, April 29th felt perfect again.

**Author's Note:**

> future me: i hope things are good and that exo princess is still loved by so many people around the world.


End file.
